


Kiss It Better

by lumively



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Pining, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Self-Lubrication, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28485288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumively/pseuds/lumively
Summary: “Normally I wouldn't ask, but since it’s been so long since I’ve been through one... The presence of an alpha would really, you know, make things easier…” Ten trailed off, eyes trained on his own hands clasped in his lap.Yukhei’s heart trembled against his ribcage. God, he was truly a goner for him.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Qian Kun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 10
Kudos: 151





	Kiss It Better

The doctor's office was ridiculously small for such a highly-priced private clinic, but Ten did not complain. The place was immaculate and beautifully furnished with a sleek, modern décor. He glanced nonchalantly at Sicheng, who was sitting sprawled out on a black chair, looking intently at his phone clasped in his right hand. The other hand hovered in front of his face as he nibbled the tip of his thumbnail absentmindedly. 

He had begged him to come with since his Mandarin still wasn't up to par and he desperately needed to see a physician, the sooner the better. Lately, his health had been compromised by various ailments that he could not explain, making it difficult for him to concentrate on practice, so he needed to find a way to get better for the sake of the group. 

Although their staying in China was relatively short (only just over a week to have a photoshoot and promote some footwear brand before they had to be back to the dorms in Seoul), upon hearing about his health concerns, his manager had booked an appointment to one of Beijing's best clinics right away, hence their current situation. 

They sat in comfortable silence, neither of them feeling the need to escape from their private thoughts. 

Ten hid a yawn behind his open hand and at the same time, Sicheng opened his mouth wide and exhaled a deep breath as well. 

To be frank, the wait was starting to become quite tiresome. All they wanted was to get this over with, go back to their shared Airbnb and have a well-deserved nap.

Three rapid raps on the door were enough to disrupt the quiet and rouse them from their "not quite drowsy, but we're getting there" state. At the sudden sound Sicheng immediately sprang up, fixing his position on the chair and assuming a dignified posture. Ten stiffened a bit at first, then straightened his back against his seat. 

Omegas were generally expected to have a great sense of decorum, so having bad manners or appearing unkempt was considered a great moral fault. On top of that, being an idol inevitably entailed a lot of attention to propriety, in order to provide a prime example of how an omega should behave. 

At Sicheng's timid invitation to  _ come in,  _ a small, plump lady clad in a white uniform entered the room quietly and offered them both a cup of tea that they gladly accepted. They sipped their tea while the petite lady, clearly an omega, tended lovingly to the white orchid sitting atop the windowsill. 

The door opened once again and a woman came rushing in, long black hair swishing behind her back. She held a white clipboard in her perfectly manicured hand and flashed a cordial smile when she saw the two boys waiting in their chairs. 

"Good afternoon!" she exclaimed as she sat behind the desk. Swivelling on her chair, she turned to the omega nurse behind her and murmured an appreciative "Thank you", then motioned for her to exit the room with a flick of her head.

When they were finally alone, she carefully inspected the papers in her clipboard, humming softly to herself from time to time.

"So," she began clasping her hand together over the glass surface of the desk "Could you describe your symptoms to me, Mr Leechaiyapornkul?"

Describing symptoms? That was some advanced Mandarin.

Ten's eyes widened comically as he turned to Sicheng, silently pleading for support. Like a mother helping his child during his first visit to the paediatrician, Sicheng did his best to explain Ten's recent indisposition.

The woman, Doctor Zhou as it said on the nameplate hung on the wall behind her, listened patiently, nodding and " _ uh-huh _ "-ing at all right times, serious gaze fluctuating from Sicheng to Ten to her notes on the desk. 

"You mentioned a great sense of fatigue, didn't you?" she inquired, as soon as Sicheng's explanation was over.

Both boys nodded in unison. 

"So, fatigue, muscle pains, headaches..." she trailed off, a pensive expression on her face.

"Have you been using suppressants during your last heat cycles?"

Ten was quick to reply: "Yes. This past year I always have."

Debuting with WayV had been a fairly hectic process, so his company had advised limiting his heats to have more time to practice, take part in promotional campaigns and such. In other words, they suggested prioritizing work over his biological needs. 

Even if it might sound cruel, it was something that Ten was used to. He had accepted the fact that his job was a demanding one and he was willing to make sacrifices if it meant that he could do what he was truly passionate about. 

Plus, going through heat without suppressants, despite arguably being the healthiest way, sounded quite inconvenient to Ten, too, since he did not have a partner who could  _ help him out,  _ so to speak. 

As she skimmed through Ten's file, eyes darting up and down the paper, Doctor Zhou sighed, a deep frown contorting her delicate features. 

She flipped her board so that the Thai boy could read. Her slender finger circled a particular sentence towards the end of the text. "And you're taking this medication here, can you confirm this?"

Ten leaned forward squinting a bit behind his rounded frames (wearing glasses without lenses was undoubtedly stylish, but also quite annoying at times). He recognised the English name right away, so he nodded.

The doctor did not seem too thrilled by this revelation, as she pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes sternly for a second. 

She took back her clipboard and said: "It seems quite clear to me that this is a case of hormonal overexertion."

Ten glanced at Sicheng, hoping that he could help him understand, but the confused expression on his face discouraged him. He looked exactly like a cartoon character with a giant question mark next to his head.

Sensing that her message had not been thoroughly conveyed Doctor Zhou tried to rephrase: "Your body is weakening due to the excessive use of strong, artificial suppressants.

To put it simply, your hormones, the things that control your organs, are messed up and this is making you prone to many health risks, including heart attack if this is not treated."

Both dancers gasped, hands flying to their respective mouths at the same time.

Heart attack?! When he first started to feel poorly Ten did not think it would be something so serious that it could actually endanger his life.

"Is there a cure?" Sicheng uttered out, voicing Ten's most pressing doubt.

Doctor Zhou jumped up from her chair so suddenly and with such force that the desk trembled a little. 

"Well of course!" she exclaimed, "Treating this is easier than you think: all it takes is to stop consuming suppressants for a year at least."

The room fell into silence for a moment, as the two young men started to digest all the information they just received. 

The solution the doctor provided could have been simple for any other omega, but to Ten, it was just another big challenge to deal with. It meant that he had to go through three heats (one every four months) while still being on a hectic schedule and having to live with not one, but two young, hotblooded alphas. 

Sicheng hesitated a bit before asking timidly: "Uhm, couldn't he just take natural medicine or something, as I do?"

Doctor Zhou shook her head apologetically. "Unfortunately it appears that the hormonal imbalance is so severe that a drastic cleanse is the only way to cure it." 

She paced around the room briefly, then looked at Ten in the eyes and concluded with a hint of something motherly in her voice: "Listen, we'll run another blood test and then I'll call to give you more instructions, for now just throw away your suppressants and try not to push yourself too hard. Understood?"

Albeit feeling more disoriented than ever, Ten nodded affirmingly. 

* * *

Kunhang smacked his lips contemplatively, eyes closed and brows furrowed in mock concentration.

"I think this needs some more salt."

Kun rolled his eyes, then playfully shoved the young beta aside and snatched the wooden spoon he was holding from his hand. 

Chicken, bok choy, mushrooms and carrots were all quietly sizzling away, the tangy aroma of soy sauce and sesame oil wafting up from the large frying pan.

"I think you're supposed to set the table" he challenged, smirking a bit and resuming his cooking. He prided himself for being the best in the kitchen out of the seven members, even if honestly speaking the bar was set so low that managing not to set something on fire would most likely classify you as second best. 

Kunhang gasped, clutching his chest, his face looking straight out of a Colombian telenovela, more precisely the scene in which the main character finds out that his evil twin brother has resuscitated for the second time. "And let my extraordinary food critic skills go to waste? Never!"

Kun snorted. "I made this a million times. I don't need your help, now go." His calm yet firm tone left no room for objection, so the younger had no choice but to obey, albeit unwillingly. 

"Ugh, okay,  _ dad _ ," Kunhang muttered, rolling his eyes, but immediately sprinting away to the dining table. 

Kun let out a snort of laughter.

"Next time I'll send you to bed without dinner!", he joked.

Sometimes he liked to play the part of the stern father reprimanding his children, especially with the younger members.

But everyone knew those were empty threats, that it was all just for fun.

Sure, Kun was an alpha, and quite a traditional one at that, but he was also their benevolent, loving leader: he would never purposely hurt his members. 

It was heart-warming, how he somehow managed to perfectly balance his stubborn, domineering nature derived from his alpha status with a particular kind of softness, an affectionate forbearance reserved to his closest friends and family. 

Out of obligation, he had to keep all the members in line or else chaos would ensue; in reality, though, there was no limit to the indulgence he showed to his group. The small, sweet gestures he made daily (such as making sure all of them were well fed, for instance) were clear evidence of that. 

And it was not something he only did out of pure magnanimity, he did it for himself, too. Taking care of his group, taking on many responsibilities was without a doubt stressful at times, but it also filled him with a great sense of pride. 

It fulfilled him. 

_ Everything is so strangely quiet this evening _ , he mused. The muffled laughter coming from the living room where Yukhei, Dejun and Yangyang were watching TV reached Kun's ears but somehow did not register. 

He stirred the mixed vegetables and chicken meat in the wok distractedly, eyes flicking up to look at the clock hanging from the wall. 

19:18. 

It was getting quite late. Sicheng and Ten still hadn't come back home from their (or more precisely Ten's) doctor's appointment. 

A certain weight, something akin to worry, was beginning to press down on Kun's stomach, making him squirm uncomfortably. Despite knowing that the chances of them actually being in danger were slim, Kun could not help feeling anxious. 

It was difficult to explain, but something about Ten's absence in particular, like not being able to breathe in his pleasant tropical scent, or hear his voice, high and clear like the sound of clinking silver, really troubled him.

_ And of course, he also missed the other omega's presence _ , added the rational part of his brain quickly, before he could start going down the slippery slope that was thinking about Ten. 

Too late. 

His mind, like a crazed filmmaker, reproduced a constant supercut of everything Ten. His graceful body, his striking eyes, his laughter... Recently even his subconscious seemed to have taken interest in all of those things (and more) because the Thai boy was starting to appear in his dreams, too. 

Strange, frustratingly tantalizing dreams that left him sweaty and confused in the morning. As if dealing with Ten in the flesh every single day was not enough.

The loud chiming of the rice cooker placed next to the hob abruptly brought him back to the present. 

He swiftly opened the lid, letting out a cloud of hot, humid steam.

It was in that instant that he heard the sound of the front door opening and then slamming shut soon after, followed by the babel of voices welcoming Ten and Sicheng back. 

They were finally home. 

He did not know what possessed him to turn off the stove in haste and almost run out of the kitchen, but it was a reflex so sudden that it nearly gave him whiplash.

In the living room, Yukhei and Yangyang were sitting on the sofa, eyes trained on Ten, who was in the middle of slipping out of his denim jacket, while Sicheng stood behind him, texting away on his phone, his thin, beige coat still on. 

Dejun was sitting cross-legged on the fluffy carpet in front of the couch, next to him lay an open journal with lyrics scribbled all over and a chewed-up black pen strewn across it. To his right, standing, was Kunhang, hands clasping two glasses stacked on top of each other, which he presumably had been about to place on the table in the back of the room before the arrival of the two dancers. 

Ten looked up, meeting Kun's eyes as he breathed out a shaky "Hello". How was he this breathless after merely sprinting out of the kitchen and into the living room (not even fifteen meters, mind you) was a mystery Kun decided not to investigate and thankfully so did Ten, who simply replied to his greeting with a nod and a barely-there smile.

"So, what did the doctor say?" Dejun asked Ten from his spot on the floor.

"Yeah," Kun gulped, "what's the verdict?"

Ten sighed. He carelessly threw his jacket on the coffee table, miraculously managing not to knock off the pair of round glasses he had just laid on there.

"I'm dying" he deadpanned, before dramatically letting his body fall on the sofa, earning a surprised yelp from Yangyang and a confused groan from Yukhei, who both suddenly found themselves with a lapful of Ten.

The Thai boy let his legs partially dangle over the side of the couch while being comfortably spread out over Yukhei's, his head resting on Yangyang's lap and eyes fully closed. 

After getting over the initial surprise, Yangyang let out a loud giggle and started playing with Ten's dark locks spread out on his thighs. 

With a snort of amusement and a flick of the head, Kunhang said: "This gege is a real actor." 

Kun scoffed and turned to Sicheng, whose face was still glued to his iPhone. 

"Care to elaborate?"

Sicheng kept silently tapping on his phone screen for a good half a minute. Only when he felt all eyes on him, did he finally lift his head. 

"What?" he inquired, one eyebrow raised. 

Kun's patience was wearing thin, but his voice remained neutral as he asked: "What is up with Ten?"

"Oh." 

Sicheng's mouth formed a perfect circle as he looked over at the other omega slouched over the couch, seeking permission to reveal his diagnosis. A look passed between them and their united gaze was filled with complicity and absolute, unconditional trust. 

Sicheng spoke with an uncharacteristic solemnity in his voice, which felt slightly out of place in the relaxed atmosphere of the lounge. 

"He is suffering from a type of hormonal unbalance," he declared, enunciating each word as a professional would. 

"But he will be alright," he added right before a loud wave of questions (mostly consisting of "What?!"'s) coming from his chaotic companions could drown out his voice. If someone heard his last clarification, then they probably decided to forget all about it as soon as it reached their eardrums because all of the members collectively seemed to have lost their minds. 

Yukhei clasped Ten's thighs as though he wanted to anchor himself and let out a horrified gasp. 

"What is that? What does it mean? It sounds so bad!" he shouted out all in one breath. 

"So you're gonna die for real!" Yangyang cried, squishing Ten's face between his hands. 

The elder wriggled around trying to escape from his hold and Yukhei's still firm grip on his thighs. He tried to protest verbally as well, but because of the palms pressing on his cheeks, the words came out all slurred, incomprehensible. 

Kunhang, who had almost broken the glasses he was holding out of panic, started to pace around the room in long strides in the hope of calming himself down (Spoiler alert, it was not effective in any way, shape or form), alternating between anxiously asking Sicheng for an explanation and murmuring "This can't be real" to himself. 

Dejun stared wide-eyed at the mess unfolding before him, unable to react. 

At some point, almost as if he didn't want to be left out from the group's favourite activity, that is screaming, he started arguing with Yangyang because he thought he was hurting their beloved gege.

Kun, despite being alarmed and rather perplexed himself, tried his best to abate the general panic by releasing calming pheromones. 

When it became clear that it was not very effective (likely due to the fact that he wasn't in the right state of mind to successfully do so) he resolved to emit a low sound in his throat, which was meant as a warning along the lines of "Guys just shut up for a second and let Sicheng finish or else there will be consequences."

"He'll be alright," Sicheng repeated after the ruckus quieted down thanks to a particularly intimidating growl from Kun. 

"I can't explain what it is exactly," Sicheng muttered hesitantly, hands fidgeting nervously with his black phone case. 

Everyone held their breath in apprehension. 

After a brief pause, Sicheng looked directly in front of him and continued with newfound confidence: "All I know is that it's something easily solvable, so we shan't worry." 

Sighs of relief filled the room and Ten found himself immediately engulfed in an awkward bone-crushing hug from Kunhang, who had climbed on the sofa, cups laying forgotten on the carpet. 

Again, pandemonium broke out in the form of a playful scuffle, but this time it also had a celebratory quality to it. 

Although Yukhei and Yangyang were making a very messy and quite violent attempt at pushing Kunhang down the cramped love seat while Ten complained audibly underneath him, a grin never left their faces. 

For a moment they had felt helpless, petrified at the thought of losing a part of their big, deranged family, so actually being able to bicker and fight like they normally would felt impossibly good. 

In theory, the other boys, too, understood that feeling perfectly. In practice, though, a scuffle was a scuffle and Sicheng felt the need to intervene before someone could get hurt. 

"Hey, stop now! Ten-ge had some blood drawn, he has to rest and he certainly doesn't need three people crushing him!" he scolded, putting his hands on his hips. 

The omega's short reprimand was enough for Kunhang to disentangle himself from Ten and stand up. 

Yangyang also decided it was time to give the poor boy some more space, so he lifted his head from his lap with care and slipped down on the rug next to Dejun. 

Ten gave a soft moan of displeasure at the loss of warmth and support. 

In the blink of an eye, he ended up snuggled against Yukhei's firm chest, curled up like a touch-starved kitten. 

Yukhei looked down at the lithe dancer with big, gleaming eyes which resembled a newly weaned labrador puppy's. 

"Are you okay? Did the needle hurt, baby?" he asked soft and sweet, fingers coming down to lightly rub at Ten's legs where he previously had held onto a bit too roughly. Many casual fans thought of Yukhei as nothing but a young boisterous alpha with a so-called "fuckboy" personality. 

For the most part, those people didn't even try to scrape the surface of his outward appearance. 

They simply took in his handsome looks, maybe zeroed in on the way he acted once in a video and drew their hasty conclusions. 

But if they took the time to observe Yukhei beyond this, they would probably discover that their preconceived notions of him couldn't be further from reality and that Yukhei had a greater sensibility than most. He was naturally an empath and even if he wasn't the best at articulating his feelings through words, he always managed to show compassion and love to his friends in his own ways. 

Ten nodded and stuck his rosy, plush bottom lip out as a sulky baby would. 

"The nurse couldn't find the vein," he whined, rolling up his sweater's sleeve to expose his slender arm. Yukhei carefully held it in his big hands, slowly caressing his wrist and avoiding the white plaster stuck on his forearm, just beneath his bicep. 

Ten pouted still, but he seemed to relax under Yukhei's inexpert yet gentle ministrations. In fact, after a little while, he looked up at the alpha through his lashes and murmured words slow and sugary like syrupy honey: "Thank you, my giant baby." 

As Kun imagined the needle piercing his soft skin and as he picked up the faint, lingering smell of iron mingled with Ten's coconut scent, a wave of discomfort washed over him. He almost felt the need to embrace the petite omega and be the one comforting him, making him feel better. 

Almost.

"Stop acting cute, Tennie, I'm warning you," he teased with faux annoyance, smirking exaggeratedly.

Ten, still snugly pressed against Yukhei, turned to him and very maturely stuck out his tongue, nose scrunched up in a dangerously cute way. 

Kun had to tear his gaze away quickly before his face could start heating up. He hated how bashful he got around him. He hated how his body would react, inside and out. He hated how his insides would burn and crackle, turn into a finely milled dust, clogging up his lungs and almost choking him to death. He hated all of this but above all, he hated that deep down it felt nice and he couldn't help but revel in the fire simmering in his veins.

He suddenly felt the need to leave the room and conveniently enough Sicheng decided to speak right then.

"Well, now that we got this over with I think it's finally time for me to say that I'm famished," he told Kun while stretching his arms over his head, back slanting backwards. 

He was instantly reminded of the half-cooked meal still on the stove and took that as his cue to go back to the kitchen.

"Food's almost ready, don't worry," he reassured him as he spun on his heels, a weak smile tugging at his lips. 

"Oh right, dinner!" Kunhang exclaimed, scrambling to pick up the abandoned glasses on the floor and getting back to his table duty. 

"I'll help you with that," Dejun gladly volunteered, whereas Yangyang plopped himself down on the floor, laid out like a starfish contentedly. "Yes, you do that," Kun heard him say as he walked away to the kitchen.

The burner came back to life with a hum, the gas producing a flickering orange flame before it settled on electric blue. The contents of the pan started heating up again and Kun moved them around with his wooden spoon so that they cooked evenly. 

He definitely appreciated the distraction: all the previous chaos left him worn-out, so concentrating on something so ordinary, so mind-numbing helped him de-stress. 

Yet, a little intrusive thought, annoying and unavoidable like an itch, started crawling out of the back of his mind. He couldn't stop pondering over Sicheng's words, how purposefully vague they had been. 

Why hadn't he stated clearly what Ten's deal was and how he was supposed to be treated? 

Sure, Kun respected the omega's will to keep it private if he wanted to, but after all, they were a close-knit group, they only had their best interests in mind, so sharing that information almost seemed a no-brainer to Kun. The obvious thing to do.

But Ten had surprised him yet again. Ten, who was usually so vocal about his problems (that is to say, he spent a good chunk of his time annoying Kun with his whining) had decided to stay quiet about a possibly important matter. 

Kun didn't know what to think, so he decided to just focus on his chicken and vegetables. He picked up a dark green leaf using his chopsticks and raised it to his mouth. 

As he chewed he was met with an unsatisfying taste that somehow mirrored the frustration in his mind. 

It definitely needed more salt. 

* * *

Ten lowered his phone with a sigh, left ear almost burning from the intensity of the call he had just ended. He plugged his phone into his power bank and placed it on the bedside table to charge. 

The room was still brightly lit which was unusual and downright reckless as it was nearing one AM and they had a fairly busy schedule planned for the following morning. 

Ten shifted so he was curled up on his side, one hand fitted between his legs, which were perfectly aligned on top of each other. He felt good huddled up like that, like an animal in its shell, warm and cosy. 

On the other side of the room, Sicheng was laying under the covers, completely engrossed in some Portuguese novel as he listened to music through his earphones. In his sleepy state, Ten picked up muffled piano notes and soft static sounds. 

How relaxing, he thought. His eyes struggled to stay open and he found himself slowly falling into a familiar torpor. 

He wanted to be quiet for a while, to bask in the amniotic tranquillity he felt in that position, his body a shield of itself. He envisioned himself as a crab, his soft insides protected by a shiny, solid carapace. 

In his mind, he jotted down an idea for a drawing. Title: "Boy builds an armour of his own flesh and blood." 

He exhaled. He felt like a child again, taking a nap in his parents' double bed and breathing in their comforting smell, as the sun filtering through the huge glass window warmed his back. 

All his problems, his doubts, and fears were marching in a straight line under his eyelids, but they were far away, small and dark like ants. Insignificant details in the huge canvas of his life. 

He could have fallen asleep just like that. He really could have, if only the light in the room wasn't so damn bright. The light switch wasn't on his side of the wall, though, and there was no way he was going to stand up, or even move for that matter.

He'd have to ask his roommate. 

He mustered up the strength to speak, even if it felt like a sin to break the silence. 

"Chengie?" He forced the two syllables out of his body as if they hurt, hoping that he would be heard over the music. 

Thankfully, Sicheng had already turned off his classical music playlist and was adjusting the dust jacket so that it served as a bookmark. 

He turned to Ten with a warm smile.

"Yes?"

"Turn off the lights? Please." His voice was now just above a whisper and laced with tiredness. 

Sicheng duly obliged, despite the shiver running through him as his feet touched the cold hardwood floor when he got up from his bed. When the room was finally engulfed by darkness, he quickly slipped under the covers again.

Ten breathed out a small "Thank you" as his eyes fluttered shut. 

For half a minute silence permeated the room, a transparent pattern weaved into the black veil of the night. 

"Ten-ge?", a whisper like a knife cut into the feeble weft. 

Ten huffed and hid his face into the pillow. 

He didn't reply.

"Qinqin..." Sicheng dragged out the nickname, petulant. 

Sometimes, Ten hated his life. Just, why did he have to deal with people who didn't understand the sanctity of sleep?

"What?" Ten muttered, barely audible over the cotton pressed on his face.

  
  


"What did he say?" Sicheng asked gingerly.

Ten sighed deeply. His brain was already at that hazy stage when it struggled to produce complete and meaningful sentences, so an attempt at recounting the details of the conversation he had with his manager was out of the question.

"Tomorrow..." Ten trailed off. They would talk about it in the morning when he'd be more clear-headed and he could actually string a couple of words together.

Sicheng seemed to understand because he didn't press further. He simply wished Ten goodnight and sank farther into the mattress. 

"'Night," was all Ten could murmur before he drifted off to sleep.

In the room opposite theirs, the lights had been turned off for a while, but neither of the boys residing in it seemed to be capable of dozing off.

The linen sheets rustled gently, as Kun moved around in search of the perfect position to fall asleep. Nothing seemed to work: no matter how much he twisted and turned, the bed felt uncomfortable. Foreign. Nothing like the one in the dorms in Korea, which was soft and warm and smelled kind of like home. 

Unlike his restless roommate, Yukhei laid completely still in the dark, gaze fixed on the ceiling even if he couldn't see a thing. 

His eyes, two obsidian receptacles, merely absorbed the blackness of the night and poured it out again with a flick of the eyelashes. 

There was a question on his tongue, tickling at the back of his palate, desperate to be let out. 

Maybe he should just ignore the urge to speak and close his eyes. Go to sleep and let Kun rest, too. They had quite a long day ahead of them, after all.

Outside, far away from their accommodation, a siren went off. The sound of the sheets rubbing together didn't stop. 

Yukhei couldn't hold back anymore. He sat up on his bed and looked over to where Kun was squirming about. 

"Hey, Kun-ge," he called out hesitantly. 

Kun stilled.

"What is it?" he croaked out, voice rough from disuse. 

"Do you...  _ like _ Ten?"

A direct question. No preamble, straight to the point. That was exactly Yukhei's style.

Kun was thankful the room was pitch-black or else Yukhei would have seen him turn to a very compromising shade of red.

For a painful second, he struggled to find something logical to say.

"Erm..."

Then he gave up and just exclaimed "Ten?!", sounding bewildered and flustered.

Yukhei chuckled to himself at that. 

"Yeah, him," he replied calmly.

"Well, yeah, of course, I don't dislike him, ergo I like him, but, I mean, isn't that, like, almost  _ physiological _ , you know?" Kun spluttered. 

It was unlike himself to ramble and hesitate in such a way, especially now that he was assigned the task of being the spokesperson of the group.

Yukhei truly didn't know, but he let out a small sound of assent, anyway.

Kun cleared his throat.

He wanted to clarify what he meant, without letting his true feelings seep through the cracks of his traitorous heart.

"What I'm saying is that I'm an alpha and Ten is quite an...aesthetically pleasing omega," 

_ He's the most beautiful person I've ever seen. _

"Plus, he smells good," 

_ His scent is delectable, it makes my head spin. _

"And even if he's annoying, he's a good friend." 

_ Perhaps... I don't want to be just friends. _

"So it's completely normal to feel a certain degree of attraction towards him - still in a platonic way, of course" he concluded, quite satisfied with his explanation.

"Mmh, right," Yukhei murmured to himself, sounding... pensive? Disappointed? Kun couldn't really tell, to be frank.

At that point, Yukhei could have left the conversation as it was, but the darkness gave him the courage to utter the sentence he had been treasuring in his chest for a while. 

"I think I have a crush on him," he said. 

Kun felt his body tensing painfully like the stretched membrane on the top of a drum. He immediately sensed how his scent changed, deteriorated into the acrid smell of burned coffee and old chocolate turned sour. 

An urgency to snap at Yukhei, to put him in his place - whatever that meant - overwhelmed him for a second. 

But then, as it normally happened with Kun, reason prevailed over his low instincts and he found himself being embarrassed about his rashness. 

_ What a fool _ , he chastised himself as his breathing stabilised, his usual self emerging from the thick haze of jealousy or something analogous to that. 

Yukhei was one of his best friends. There was no imminent threat, no reason to get worked up. So, why had he reacted that way? He couldn't rationalise his behaviour and even if he wanted to, he didn't get the time to do so, because Yukhei had started talking again.

"He's so cute and small and I just want to protect him," he sighed dreamily, hugging his pillow to his chest.

Well, to be fair most people, including Kun himself, looked small compared to Yukhei, but Kun didn't mention it. Instead, he simply hummed noncommittally. 

"And you're so right, he smells good, like a sunny day at the beach! Also, he's such a well-rounded artist, his drawings are amaz-"

"Yeah, yeah," Kun cut him off.

"Can we, uh, talk about it tomorrow? I'm sort of tired now..." he mumbled, sounding genuinely frazzled.

He heard Yukhei shuffling back to a supine position. 

And then finally silence.

* * *

Human emotions worked in mysterious ways, Yukhei realized. Because, well, you see, Yukhei hadn't always been interested in Ten. Not at all. 

Truth to be told, before Ten he didn't even know if he liked omegas that way or not. He's had his fair share of experiences with them, but they all stemmed from curiosity and a bizarre feeling of obligation. A rite of passage, almost. 

In school, all his alpha peers had gone on about how pliant and docile omegas were in bed, the perfect little lovers eager to please. 

And so Yukhei had tried his best to conform, to fit the mould of the typical macho alpha that took pride in every sexual conquest, always competing to be the best, the strongest, the biggest. 

Everything changed when he joined the company. 

He met his members, who accepted him like a brother. He met Kun - level-headed, wise Kun - and he didn’t feel the need to put on a cocky façade anymore. Thanks to his new friend he learned that alphas could be patient, kind, nurturing. He learned that he could be himself. 

Unlike many things in his life, falling for Kun had been easy, a natural progression, his heart slowly unfurling like the amaranthine petals of a water lily. After years of feeling inadequate, a mere actor playing the part, he finally felt right in his own skin and his feelings were genuine, not just the desire to  _ conquer  _ some one  and to release pent-up tension. 

Yukehi was loud, but he loved quietly, through fleeting touches and warm smiles. Kun was perfect, almost painfully so, and completely oblivious. 

He was also utterly in love with Ten and Yukhei couldn’t blame him, because it was nearly impossible not to fall for him. And Yukhei fell, too, hard and fast, a vertiginous feeling taking over him.

But Yukhei was also a good friend, so he loved in secret, keeping everything bottled up inside.

Until the events of the previous night, when the contents of his troubled heart had spilled from his mouth like water from a spring, his secret had always existed within him, buried deep in his soul. Thankfully, he had been able to resist the urge to confess his love for Kun , too, or that would have complicated things even further.

He already felt bad, knowing that his friend now saw him as a contender for Ten’s affection. Yukhei’s sensitive nose hadn’t missed the sudden spike of anger Kun had experienced when he revealed his feelings for the graceful omega.

When he woke that morning he felt like the weight that had previously sat on his chest had been replaced by a collar of barbed wire, digging uncomfortably into his throat. Losing Kun as a friend felt like the worst of heartbreaks.

But later, when he greeted the older alpha from across the breakfast table, his smile was the same as ever, warm and gentle. 

“I made omelettes,” he beamed, gesturing to the steaming yellow crescents he had already arranged on ceramic plates in front of him.

Yukhei smiled gratefully.

They conversed amicably and everything seemed to be back to normal.

As if what happened earlier that night had been a dream. 

Yukhei allowed himself to think that and slowly but surely the grip on his throat loosened. He poured himself some coffee and indulged in some butter cookies they found in the Airbnb pantry before digging into Kun’s fluffy home-cooked omelettes. As expected they were delicious, dripping with sweet melted cheese and filled with red bell peppers and savoury bits of bacon.

Awoken by the smell of food, the youngest members joined them shortly after, filling the room with noise and laughter.

Yangyang and Kunhang immediately started gushing extensively (and loudly) over the wonderful taste of Kun’s cooking while Dejun expressed his enthusiasm in more practical terms, by scarfing down his portion with gusto. 

The atmosphere was lively and slightly chaotic as per usual, but something, or better someone, was still missing.

In fact, the two omegas of the group were yet to arrive, once again.

It wasn’t a  _ huge  _ deal, really. Everyone was fully aware of Sicheng’s inclination to sleep in (everything involving laying down was indeed his hobby), as well as Ten’s tendency to be an enabler of such behaviour (he had a soft spot for his lazy friend and he could do no wrong in his eyes), so the fact that they were the last to get up came to no surprise.

However, it was unusual for them to miss the chance of a delightful homemade breakfast, especially prepared by their beloved leader.

Yukhei was about to ask someone to go check on them (for some reason he felt embarrassed at the thought of entering their room, like some sort of intruder) when Ten trudged into the room with Sicheng at his heels. 

“Morning,” he mumbled, before slumping down a chair next to Yangyang. 

He looked unbelievably soft in the wee hours of the morning with his fluffy hair falling messily over his forehead and the warmth of his bed still radiating from his supple skin.

Yukhei studied his face, noticing the slight puffiness under his red-rimmed eyes, the gentle crease of his mouth. His sullen expression could have been easily attributed to a restless night’s sleep, but Yukhei could smell the fleeting traces of a feeling like uneasiness clinging off of him and instantly knew something was off.

He shot him a worried glance, eyebrows creasing in a wordless question.

_ What’s wrong? _

Ten averted his gaze, suddenly extremely interested in the full plate that Yangyang had slid in front of him. He ate slowly, chewing his food thoroughly and keeping his head down. 

Sicheng, who had taken a seat opposite him, observed Ten with his attentive phoenix eyes, aware of something only he knew. Waiting. 

After polishing off the last of his omelette, Ten finally looked up from his dish and uttered: “There’s something I need to tell you guys.”

The group’s noisy chatter abruptly stopped. 

Ten heaved a sigh. 

“It’s not  _ that _ serious,” he murmured, a tentative smile tugging at the corner of his mouth, “I mean, it is, just…”

He cleared his throat. Everyone looked at him with kind, expectant eyes, nodding encouragingly for him to speak. 

“I can’t take suppressants anymore because of my health, so I’ll have to go through my heat in a couple of months,” he blurted out, feeling embarrassed already.

“And due to recent circumstances, the manager suggested that I should… Take care of it within the boundaries of the group,” he added, all in one breath, face heating up. 

Recently the company had to deal with a couple of scandals involving breaches of privacy (photos and videos of idols in vulnerable positions had been leaked and started circulating on the Internet), so in order to ensure the safety of all artists, reaching out to outsiders or relaying on popular dating apps during heats or ruts had become strictly prohibited. 

Because of this, idols were encouraged to spend their cycles alone or in the company of a trusted bandmate that could help them.

Yukhei felt his stomach clench. Was Ten really alluding to…?

“Normally I wouldn't ask, but since it’s been so long since I’ve been through one... The presence of an alpha would really, you know, make things easier…” Ten trailed off, eyes trained on his own hands clasped in his lap. 

Yukhei’s heart trembled against his ribcage. God, he was truly a goner for him. 

He was overcome by the need to protect Ten, who looked so small and soft in the oversized sweatshirt he used as pyjamas. He simply couldn’t refuse to help him, to take care of him because that was what he truly yearned for. 

He was about to speak, to tell him that yes, he would always be there for him, when Kun beat him to it.

“Of course,” the alpha leader rasped out, feeling breathless all of a sudden.

He cleared his throat.

“Of course,” he repeated with a steadier, tender voice, “ I’ll be with you, if you’d like.”

Way to be subtle…

A rosy blush spread over his cheeks as soon as that sentence came out. 

“I mean, you know,” he scrambled to rephrase his thoughts, but in a moment of panic all he could blurt out was: “I’d love to be in you.”

“Uh,” Ten raised an eyebrow, face flushed red.

Yukhei didn’t know whether he wanted to laugh or disappear or store away the mental image of Kun inside of Ten for later purposes...

On the other side of the table, Kunhang failed to suppress a snort while Dejun slapped a hand over his mouth to hide a loud guffaw. 

Oddly enough, Yangyang didn’t seem amused by Kun’s tragic awkwardness.

“Can we just get this over with, please?” he whined, stabbing his omelette like it personally offended him.

“It feels wrong, like hearing my parents talk about…, you know, or something...” he trailed off, utterly horrified.

“Alright, alright,” Kun sighed, mortified to say the least, “We’ll talk about this privately; I don’t want Ten or anyone to be embarrassed about this, it is completely natural and it is my  _ duty  _ as a leader to take care of my memb-”

“Okay, we got it, I think that’s enough, thank you” Ten quickly intervened before Kun could get carried away and fall further into the pit of awkwardness he dug himself.

* * *

  
  


Heart palpitations aside, Ten's crush on Kun was practically asymptomatic. So much so, that at first glance what he felt towards their earnest leader could have been easily mistaken as slight annoyance, or even antipathy. The fact that Ten's love language mainly consisted of playful teasing only contributed to this incorrect assumption.

But the truth of the matter was plain and simple: he was utterly, undeniably enamoured with Kun. And Ten absolutely hated it. 

It was annoying, really, liking someone who was so kind, so perfect and so insufferable at the same time. 

Ugh. He should have expected for Kun to jump at the opportunity to show he was a good, responsible leader ready to help his members.

Because that was all it was. 

Kun didn’t want to spend Ten’s heat with him because he liked him, it was all out of a sense of responsibility. Or something like that.

Ten buried his face in his hands. 

Then why did his heart stutter when he heard Kun’s words? Why did his mind conjure up images of soft intimacy and perhaps even - love?

Having this desperate kind of hope, this senseless desire still burning inside of him couldn’t be healthy, he was sure of it.

So he took a deep breath and focused on less dangerous thoughts. 

Like packing his bags, for instance.

He huffed. Why did they have to go back so soon? He had been a bit tired of the humdrum routine at the dorms lately, so having some schedules in China had been refreshing. Travelling was exhausting, but it felt a bit like freedom sometimes.

A knock on the door.

He turned his head. “Yeah?”

Sicheng slipped inside the room quickly. He had a way of moving, delicate like a feather and subtle like a fox, or one of those slender, primitive dogs with long legs and sand-coloured skin.

“Have you already packed?” he asked.

“No, not really,” Ten gestured to the mess of clothes bunched up on his bed. The rest of his wardrobe was either dangling from a chair or still clean and tucked inside his suitcase, ready to be worn. He always brought way more stuff than he actually needed.

“Mhh good,” Sicheng hummed, “we got invited to some sports festival, so our flight got postponed. 

We're leaving on Monday morning.”

They were unexpected, but the news somehow left him more relieved than anything. 

He actually kind of had wished for their stay to be extended, even if they were still working and not happily meandering through the streets of Beijing, sampling the local cuisine and hitting the shops like tourists on holiday would. 

He let himself collapse onto his bed, springs creaking as his back collided with the mattress.

Sicheng crawled beside him, lying down close enough to feel his warmth but careful not to overstep any boundaries, a bit like a meek cat seeking company.

Ten loved the way Sicheng smelled, sweet like roses and lilies of the valley with a hint of fresh, zesty lemon. Simply lovely.

It was a comforting smell that quietened down his senses, filled him with pure affection for his omega friend. 

"What are you thinking about?" Sicheng murmured.

Ten hesitated for a second, letting silence stretch over them like an invisible veil. 

"This whole heat thing," he whispered after a couple of seconds, "I don't know if… If I'm handling it the best way." 

Sicheng lifted himself up on his elbows and looked straight into his face as he said: "Listen, if you're having any second thoughts, if you're feeling even slightly uncomfortable, don't hesitate and tell Kun you changed your mind!

I promise you we can find another way to deal with it."

He neared a bit and put his warm hand over Ten's. 

"Hey, even I could help you and bring you all the stuff you need if you want to, no questions asked," he assured him, tone sincere and confident. 

Ten simply nodded. 

"I know, you're right, I'm just…" he turned his head to look at the silver clock, ticking away on the wall. "I'm just having a lot of  _ feelings _ about it." 

_ I think I like the idea of getting intimate with Kun a bit too much and I'm scared I might get hurt because of this _ , that is what Ten wanted to say but he couldn't bring himself to it. 

Sicheng's beautiful eyes brimmed with kindness and when he started speaking Ten mentally added mind-reading to the long list of qualities and talents the younger possessed. 

"I know, it's a lot and it's totally normal to feel overwhelmed," he smiled gently, "You might be scared of being put in a vulnerable position, but remember that there is beauty and there is power in vulnerability." 

Ten was suddenly struck by the image of Sicheng on stage, dancing, exuding the powerful frailty of a flower blooming out of hard concrete. 

Sicheng held Ten's hand in his and started drawing small, comforting circles on the back with the pad of his thumb. 

Sicheng's deep, calm voice soothed his fears: "So don't be afraid of expressing those feelings. I'm here, _we're_ _all_ here for you."

Ten, lightly squeezed Sicheng's hand, a grateful smile playing on his lips. 

"Thank you," he breathed out. 

Sicheng smiled back and the sheer cuteness of it knocked the air out Ten's lungs. 

"Gah!" He rolled over a little bit so that he could burrow his face into Sicheng's armpit, side-hugging him tightly. 

"My Winwin, you're too cute," he sighed against his soft, baby blue hoodie. 

He could feel Sicheng's laugh reverberate from his chest, music to his ears. 

He wished he could stay like this forever, blanketed by his best friend's floral perfume, pleasantly lulled by his lovely laughter. 

"There's something I'm curious about, though," Sicheng mused after a while. 

Even without looking at his face Ten could tell there was a playful glint in his vixen eyes. 

Ten peeked at his face through his fringe, raising his eyebrow inquisitively. 

"What is it?" 

“Mmh, nothing, just…” his lips quirked up in a knowing smirk, “I thought you were gonna ask Xuxi since, you know, you two seem to be getting quite close; plus he’s absolutely gorgeous, isn’t he? And I have a feeling he would know just how to use his big-” 

“Sicheng!” Ten squeaked, cheeks colouring pink. 

“What?” Sicheng chuckled, “Don’t act all scandalized, I've seen the way you look at him…” 

Ten blushed even more. Okay, maybe he has been admiring Yukhei a lot lately, but could anyone blame him? He was one of the most handsome alphas he had ever laid his eyes on and he also had a sweet personality to match, so it was almost inevitable to feel drawn to him. 

He genuinely really liked him in a way that was so similar to the affection he felt for Kun, yet completely special and unique at the same time. 

But he tried not to think about it too deeply because it would be too cliché of him to be whipped for the only alphas in the group, wouldn't it? 

"I… um," Ten faltered, "I just don't think it would be fair to ask him something like that, it's more of a hassle than anything, really…" 

"What?" Sicheng couldn't believe his ears, "Taking care of a pretty omega like you is far from being a hassle, I can assure you." 

He fitted his chin on top of Ten's head. 

"I really think you should listen to your heart more and talk to people about your obvious feelings for them." 

Damn Sicheng and his telepathic abilities. 

"There's nothing to lose," he carried on talking with the equanimity of a wise old sage, "and you might be surprised by what you'll learn, in a positive way." 

Ten sighed. 

If only it were that easy to open up his frail heart… 

* * *

The idols sports festival turned out to be a huge, messy testosterone fest. To Ten it felt a bit like going back to gym class in high school, surrounded by cocky alphas who wanted to flaunt their  _ innate athleticism _ . Whatever that meant. 

And Ten absolutely hated it.

He had always excelled in every discipline - basketball, swimming, tennis, badminton, you name it. He was a natural and even when things didn't start out perfectly the first time, he had the determination to succeed in the end. 

He was undoubtedly the best in his class, but still stupid knotheads had to annoy him with their inflated ego and their mania for protagonism.

On that particular event he was already feeling the effects of suppressants' withdrawal and being around a large group of unfamiliar alpha idols (probably the most arrogant and self-centered of all alphas) surely did not help appease the surge of uneasiness building at the pit of his stomach. 

He had to take a break after a while because he had felt too overwhelmed by the whole situation. 

He went to the bathroom to wash his face, freshen up a little and take some deep calming breaths in front of the mirror. 

He then walked out of the restroom, taking some hesitant steps through the sea of people filling the spacious arena and trying to look for his members. 

The pall of pheromones and miscellaneous smells was already starting to get to his head again. He was going to get a migraine at the end of the day, he already knew. 

All of a sudden he felt strong arms enveloping him in a back-hug. 

He let out a surprised squeak that quickly morphed into a breathless laugh. 

"Xuxi!" he exclaimed, giggling quietly as he let himself be sheltered by the woody musk of summer thunderstorms. It immediately calmed him down. 

Yukhei's hands sneaked below to cinch his trimmed waist. 

"Hey, babe!" Yukhei beamed, holding him close and resting his chin in the crook of his clavicle. 

Kun was quick to approach him, too, handing him a water bottle and chuntering on for several minutes about Kunhang's funny antics during the archery tournament. While he talked he absent-mindedly started to rub at Ten's wrist in a calming motion. 

The two alphas of the group seemed to be unable to keep their hands off of him that day, always leaving lingering caresses and small touches, imprinting their scent on him like a mark. 

And Ten absolutely loved it. 

There was a small twinge of guilt in his spirit when thinking about being doted on like that, as if he were indulging in a pleasure reserved to mates, not simple friends, but receiving such affection was incredibly satisfying for him. He was a sucker for attention, after all. 

Yukhei unwrapped himself from his koala-like hold on him and rested his hand over the small of his back as they walked towards the bleachers, Kun leading them in the front. 

It suddenly dawned on him that perhaps he felt a bit bad because he truly wanted them to be something more than friends, to mend the gap in his heart with the sweet balm of love, but he just couldn’t bring himself to accept his own traitorous desires. Things like love weren’t supposed to be easy, he couldn’t have everything he wanted just like that. Besides, he didn’t want to ruin what they already had together, a beautiful friendship founded on trust and closeness. 

Yukhei’s hand brushed against his back. It was a simple, fleeting touch but it ignited something inside of Ten, a shiver running through his body. 

All of a sudden, it was getting hotter in there, almost suffocating.

Yukhei stopped in his tracks, peered at the omega’s reddening face, “Ten, are you okay?” 

“I-,” Ten breathed out a shuddering sigh, “I think I need some fresh air…”

Kun turned around, alarmed: “What’s going on?” His scent burned through the air with worry.

Yukhei cocked his head to the side and said: “He’s not feeling well.”

Ten felt a pulsating headache coming, every single smell and sound affecting him more than they should have. There were a million eyes on him, it seemed.

Kun was quick to grab his hand and guide him towards the nearest emergency exit, Yukhei following them close behind. Ten’s legs wobbled slightly as they reached the parking lot behind the building. 

Kun’s hand steadied him and burned a hole through his palm at the same time. It was just  _ so _ hot. Being outside didn’t change a thing, it was as if his core was lined with molten lava.

He whined when he felt the start of the tell-tale throbbing cramps in his abdomen. 

_ Oh no _ , Ten realized,  _ it’s happening. _

He was going into heat at the worst possible moment, out in the public in a place where thousands of people were gathered. 

And he couldn’t even panic about it because his mind was already slipping into that beautifully fuzzy state of arousal typical of heats. 

As the cramps became more and more intense, sweat gathered at his temples and a gush of slick dampened down his thighs. 

Yukhei's eyes darkened, pupils going wide as he picked up the intoxicating musk of his slick. 

"Ten…"

He shuffled closer, shielding him from the rest of the world. A tall, stable pillar of comfort. 

Kun, who stood still next to him, let go of his hand to cover his own face and Ten whined at the loss of contact. 

He needed to be held, he felt in equal parts paralysed with fear and delirious with want.

“Alpha...” he let out a heart-wrenching sob, to which Kun responded with a soft groan, muffled against his sweaty palm. 

Ten started to feel slightly floaty: it was as if his mind had been submerged in thick, cloyingly sweet molasses and he could only move slowly to navigate through the darkness that was enveloping him little by little.

His knees nearly gave out, but thankfully Yukhei caught him, hooping his arms under his armpits and hugging him close to his chest, before he could fall on the ground. 

“We have to get him somewhere safe,” Yukhei said, voice rough, but steady. 

Kun nodded slowly, but other than that made no move to react. 

“Kun,” Yukhei insisted through gritted teeth, “we gotta get him away from here.”

Kun mumbled something that Ten couldn't quite catch, then their voices became whispers, sounding further and further away until there was only a buzzing silence playing in Ten's ears and his eyelids slipped close. 

* * *

Ten awoke in a hotel bed, skin scorching hot and throat parched. 

He was still wearing all his clothes except for his shoes and he couldn’t help but whine pitifully at how constraint he felt under those extra layers of fabric. 

He also felt terribly lonely in that unfamiliar room, the dimmed lights easy on his tired eyes but shrouding the place in mystery, making him feel a bit anxious. 

There was a growing emptiness in his chest, but before he could slip into a pit of despair, his ears picked up the sound of a door unlocking and a yellow, muted light spilled into the room. Before he knew it, Yukhei and Kun were at his bedside. 

They looked slightly flushed from up close, glassy-eyed and dishevelled. 

“You’re awake,” Kun murmured as he gently brushed the back of his hand against his forehead.

Ten hummed, leaning into his touch like a needy kitten.

“‘m thirsty…”, he rasped out. He emphasized his words by letting his tongue slip out to wet his dry lips. 

Yukhei immediately sprung into action and went to fetch him a glass of cold water.

He drank all of it quickly, his throat bobbing at every gulp, then he leaned back against the cushions, feeling slightly better, but still so, so hot.

He tugged at the collar of his shirt: “I want this off…”

“I want everything off,” he whined, writhing against the sheets with impatience.

Kun and Yukhei helped him undress with a tenderness that was almost moving to Ten, who luxuriated in the feeling of being taken care of. 

Yukhei carefully removed his black sweats and despite trying his best to act unaffected he couldn’t hold back a groan at the sight of his soaked boxers. Ten looked deliciously obscene spread out like that on the bed and he smelled even better, absolutely delectable. Yukhei had to suppress the urge to get a taste of him right away. 

Ten let out a shaky breath as he gingerly petted his fingers over his chest, down the curve of his ribs, to the smooth expanse of his taut stomach. “I want you,” he panted, letting his heated gaze wander from Yukhei to Kun, as he palmed himself over his slick stained boxers, unashamed. 

“Ten,” Kun said, voice slightly strained, “are you sure?” 

“Yes, p-please, I need you,” Ten whimpered, growing desperate by the lack of physical contact. “I need you both.”

Yukhei felt his chest ignite with the warm sparks of want and affection at that. He held out his hand to caress Ten’s dewy cheek. “Okay,” he whispered hoarsely, “Let us know if it becomes too much and we’ll stop.”

Ten nodded, eyes half-lidded as Yukhei’s thumb grazed over his lips, slowly pushing past the rosy seams and slipping into his mouth. He licked over the pad, kitten-like, staring unblinking at Yukhei’s face. 

Yukhei shivered, entranced by the downright sinful look in Ten’s eyes, but he pulled his finger out as Kun climbed over the bed. The older alpha wasted no time peeling the boxers off Ten’s body. 

The cloyingly sweet smell of slick became impossibly strong, eliciting a low growl from Kun, who immediately dived in, nosing at Ten’s navel and licking over his hip bone with unabashed fervor. 

Ten mewled as Kun started to make his way down, gently nipping at the soft skin of his groin, but never really touching him where he wanted to. He was already hard and leaking, aching to be filled. 

“Stop teasing,” he pouted, “touch me, please,  _ alpha _ .” 

Kun’s dick throbbed against the fabric of his sweats at that, he instinctively rutted against the bed with a groan. Finally, he licked a long stripe up Ten’s cock and Ten gasped at the feeling of Kun’s hot mouth against him, enveloping him in its velvety warmth.

Soon there was a mouth on his chest, too, and fingers playing with his nipples, sending sparks of pleasure down his spine. “X-xuxi,” he stuttered as Yukhei pinched the hardened nub between his thumb and forefinger, while sweeping his tongue over his other pec. “Ah,” Ten clenched his fist against the base of Yukhei’s head, pulling him closer while he sucked at his tit just as Kun swallowed around him, hard. 

The suction coming from different directions felt insanely good and Ten already felt close to coming undone, pleasure coiling up tightly in his abdomen. 

It only took the delicious graze of Yukhei’s teeth over his sensitive nipple and Kun rubbing the tip of his tongue over his slit for him to cry out and spill inside Kun’s mouth. 

He leaned back and melted against the bed, feeling the aftershocks course through him, relishing in the sensation of Yukhei’s big hands caressing his quivering body. 

It felt nice to have taken the edge off, but there was still a deep yearning for something more rooted in every fiber of his being. A primal desire to be filled up and knotted. 

“I want- ahn” he gasped when Yukhei started nosing at his neck, leaving a trail of wet kisses over his pulse point and gently nuzzling his scent gland, gulping in lungfuls of his sweet summer breeze. “I want m-more,” he moaned, “need you inside,  _ alpha _ .”

He squeaked in surprise when Kun suddenly grabbed him by his ankles and pried his legs far apart, exposing him for everyone to see. 

“So pretty,” Kun murmured, almost as an afterthought. “Pretty enough to eat.”

He spread his cheeks wide, dimpling the soft, supple skin with his harsh grip. The pink, wet muscle blinked at him, oozing syrupy slick that dripped down Ten’s thighs. He dipped down to quickly lap it up, moaning at the sweet taste spreading on his tongue, an ambrosian nectar that made his head feel all fuzzy with want. 

Ten’s legs gave a little involuntary spasm and he spread them further apart, hooking them behind Kun’s shoulders as he started to eat him out in earnest.

He let out a strangled cry at the sheer, raw pleasure Kun was driving out of him with every swipe of his tongue, every filthy sound that echoed through the hotel room as he sucked at his hole hungrily. 

His spent cock was starting to fill out again under Kun’s ministrations and Yukhei, ever so gentle despite his size, sneaked his hand down to slowly stroke him back to hardness. Soon Ten was fucking up into Yukhei’s fist, the ruddy head of his cock peeking out at every thrust of his hips. 

“Ah, ah, ah,” Ten let out cute little moans as Kun began to prod his hole with the tip of his tongue, dipping it inside with a dexterous rhythm.

Then, without a warning, Kun dipped one finger inside him alongside his tongue, drawing a loud sob out of Ten who already felt overwhelmed and close to completion for the second time. His skin was sweltering, alive with a fire that coursed through his thrumming veins. 

“I’m c-close,” he sobbed, tears forming at the corners of his eyes. 

“It’s okay, we got you, baby,” Yukhei gave him a quick peck on the temple, “come for us.”

And just like that he was cumming again, spurting all over Yukhei’s closed fist and pressing the heel of his foot against Kun’s back, keeping him close. 

When the high of the climax subsided and Ten eventually relaxed against the pillows, Kun moved away and disentangled himself from his legs. He looked thoroughly debauched with his pupils blown wide, cheeks aglow with a scarlet blush and glossy lips dripping with slick and spit. 

Ten spent cock twitched against his thigh at the sight and he felt another wave of shiny slick dripping out of his fluttering hole.

“Ah…” 

Kun gazed at him with fascination and gathered some of it with his thumb. Without thinking, he pushed it against Yukhei’s full, plump lips, slipping behind his teeth and up against the soft inside of his cheek. The younger alpha sucked on the finger in his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and looking straight at Kun with huge, dark eyes. It was possibly the sexiest thing ever and Kun was positively enthralled, cock twitching in his pants. 

When the thumb slipped out with a quiet  _ pop _ , Yukhei couldn’t deny himself anymore and he surged forward for a kiss, licking inside Kun’s mouth and chasing Ten’s sweet taste. A low sound in his throat accompanied Kun’s enthusiastic response to the kiss. 

They kissed with ardor, teeth bumping and grazing against their lips. 

It was undeniably hot to witness, but Ten’s refractory period during his heat was remarkably short and he needed constant attention, so he started whining like the little needy omega he was.

“Alpha,” he rolled on his tummy, spreading his legs and lowering his head in submission, “need you, please.”

He looked over his shoulder to see Yukhei breaking off the open-mouthed kiss to look at him. The contrast between his cherubic face, with his big eyes glazed over and the apples of his cheeks burning red, and the lascivious way in which he was pushing the heel of his palm against the sizable tent in his sweats was deliciously obscene. 

“Fuck,” he groaned, rutting his hips against his palm and revelling in the friction. Seeing Ten spread out like that, so obedient and demure, it was so unlike him yet incredibly irresistible. He wanted to bury himself inside his inviting heat and fill him, give him what he desperately craved. 

He felt Kun’s lips on his neck, a warm pressure on his throat and then the elder was batting his hand away, sneaking his own under the elastic band of his trousers and taking him out of the confines of his boxers. He hissed at the feeling of cool air on his hot skin, his hard-on twitching as soon as Kun began relieving the pressure with practised flicks of the wrist.

Husky moans spilled from Yukhei’s lips at the wonderful pressure, flames of lust licking at his insides, burning him from within. Half-draped over Yukhei’s shoulder, Kun sped up his strokes, before releasing his dick all together and pushing him forward, towards Ten’s awaiting form.

“Go on then,” he mouthed against the cotton of his t-shirt, teeth grazing over the clothed flesh of his shoulder “make him feel good.”

Yukhei didn’t need to be told twice, he crawled towards Ten like a panther ready to strike, his cock hanging heavy between his legs. Predatory, beautiful. 

Ten shivered when he felt his big hands smoothing over the skin of his backside. He arched his back, leaning into the touch and presenting himself for his alpha to take.

Yukhei squeezed his cheeks in his palms before spreading them open, humming quietly as he rubbed a thumb over his rim, playing with the glistening skin and admiring the way his greedy hole swallowed his finger easily. 

“Ah,” Ten pressed his face against the mattress, eyes closing shut as Yukhei started fingering him lazily.

“Fuck me,  _ please _ .”

Ten’s broken voice made a low growl erupt from Yukhei’s chest and he rushed to replace his fingers with his thick length, gliding through the slick between his thighs. Hard and hot. 

  
  


“Xuxi, please,” Ten begged, coherent thought leaving him as soon as Yukhei lined up his cock against his fluttering hole, pushing forward gently. 

He felt the dull pressure of his cockhead slowly breaching his hole, punching the oxygen out of his lungs and sparking a wave of euphoria in his lust-crazed mind. Yukhei eased himself into him with admirable self-restraint, filling him up inch by inch, pausing to let Ten adjust to the stretch until his hips were flush against his ass. 

Once he bottomed out, Yukhei started moving inside him, driving into him with long, measured strokes, stretching him out in the most exquisite of ways. 

“S’ big,” Ten squished his cheek against the sheets, drool escaping from his parted lips.

Yukhei was so huge he could feel the pressure of his cock in his abdomen, quite literally rearranging his guts as he began fucking into him with more vigour. 

As his instincts took over him, mind clouded with pheromones, Yukhei set a frantic pace, ramming into Ten with force, making him cry out at every thrust of his hips. 

Ten’s trembling legs suddenly gave out under his frenzied thrusts. He quickly pulled out, helping the petite omega onto his side and draping an arm around his torso before shoving his cock inside once again, drawing a high-pitched moan from him. 

"Xuxi," Ten drawled, feeling Yukhei's fat alpha cock becoming impossibly thicker as he fucked him mercilessly from behind. 

Yukhei cursed under his breath when he felt Ten's velvety hot walls restricting around him as his knot formed at the base. The friction was deliciously overwhelming and Yukhei slowed down, coming to a complete halt half-way inside, vision swimming. He slipped out with a shaky breath, still hard and dripping.

He jerked himself off quickly, nudging the tip of his cock against Ten’s opening just to tease. He squeezed his knot hard, once, twice and then he was spilling all over Ten’s backside, his thighs. 

Ten snivelled pathetically at the feeling of emptiness setting inside him. He turned on his back, legs open wide and ruined hole on display, fucked-out and fluttering around nothing. 

That’s when he saw Kun, sitting next to a spent Yukhei on the bed. He had shed his clothes and he was fisting his cock languidly, dark eyes trained on him and mouth slightly parted, breathing slowly. 

“Kun, alpha,” Ten cried, a sound that shook the older alpha to his very core. 

“Fill me up, please, need your knot…” 

In a moment, Kun was once again between his legs, a stoic and beautiful Adonis in all his naked glory. He sank into Ten with ease, hands clasped around Ten’s trimmed waist. 

“You’re so tight, fuck,” he breathed out, knot already swelling inside and catching at Ten’s rim with every thrust. When it reached its full thickness, he started grinding downwards, moving his hips in a rhythmic, circular motion that made Ten tremble all over. He was rubbing against his prostate with every slow grind of his hips and Ten was close to coming once again. 

Kun lowered himself so he could press his face against Ten’s scent glands, breathing noisily and leaving a couple of kittenish licks, masking him with his own musk. 

The wet sound of Kun’s body slapping against his was absolutely indecent, but it fuelled him further. 

“Wanna breed you,” he groaned, nipping at the flesh above his collarbones, “can I, please?”

Ten hiccuped out a strained  _ yes, please  _ and let out a string of incoherent noises and praises, egging him on. 

Kun’s thrusts became fast and intense as he moved with single-minded determination, roughly shoving his knot inside until it finally catched, keeping the two of them tied together. With Kun’s cock rooted so deep inside, right up against his sweet spot, Ten couldn’t help but come, clasping hard around Kun’s thick length as liquid fire rushed out of him.

The feeling of Ten’s hole clamping around his knot was enough to bring Kun over the edge and the omega gasped at the wave of warm cum flooding his insides, stuffing him full. Despite being utterly exhausted Kun had the decency of manoeuvring himself and Ten in a comfortable position before collapsing against the cushions. 

It was weird, but definitely not at all displeasing to feel Kun still buried deep inside him, erection pulsating in time with every inflow of cum. He let out a pleased hum when Kun draped an arm over his middle and held him closer, pressing a small kiss behind his ear. 

Basking in the afterglow of his orgasm, Ten purred in delight when Yukhei snuggled against him on the opposite side as Kun. He was so big and warm, it made him feel safer, especially when he embraced him and started drawing soothing circles on his skin.

It came naturally for him to murmur a quiet  _ I love you _ as he sank into a state of comfortable torpor. His heart might have been secretive, but there was no more denying about his feelings and it was impossible not to feel the love radiating from Kun and Yukhei, too.

The two alphas huddled closer, hearts brimming with devotion as they cuddled him like two huge teddy bears. 

Ten sighed, slowly falling into a peaceful slumber, sandwiched between his favourite people. 

Yeah, he could definitely get used to this. 

**Author's Note:**

> [tw](https://mobile.twitter.com/lumively/) [cc](https://curiouscat.me/lumively/)


End file.
